Tsuma
by princess lullaby
Summary: The Uchiha patriarch released a stressful sigh as he lingered in front of his apartment doorstep. Guilty conscience aside, no one ever taught him how to tell his wife that he had been kissed by another woman.


**A/N:** Hello everybody! I've recently managed to pry away from my ultra-busy-schedule to indulge in some SasuSaku, and this little sidefic came about as I continue to procrastinate on Tokyo Tempest (sorry, I promise I'll get to that soon!)

I was suddenly hit by some inspiration, and by the time I began typing this up, it just started to write itself. Anyone else super in love with papasuke in Boruto? :D

Thanks for reading my fics and enjoy! Reviews are super appreciated ^_^

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

.

 **Tsuma**

 _Wife_

.

.

* * *

"All that's left is to wrap things up back in Konoha. Sasuke; if you don't mind, I'll be having you come back with me this time around."

After many months, the two war heroes had met face-to-face at the rendezvous point in a small, but thriving village on the coast near the Land of Waves. Because Sasuke had mentioned he'd be passing by this place, he was assigned a special investigation case by the 7th Hokage.

Once the investigation was coming to an end, the Nanadaime had personally made an appearance to settle things along with the Uchiha. There was a third person as well- a woman with long, cream-coloured hair and striking violet eyes that had been accompanying Sasuke in the village during his stay.

"Aa." The raven-haired man complied to his best friends' request.

"We've only just wrapped things up. The two of you should stay for awhile longer and visit our hot springs." The petite woman suggested in a singsong voice, leaning her tiny stature into the Uchiha's arm.

"No thanks." Sasuke didn't bat an eye.

"It's rare that Nanadaime himself came to see our village. It'd be improper to dismiss the two of you like this." She carried on, "Plus, they've recently made an all-gendered hot spring, and I've heard amazing things about it. Perhaps we could take a look together.."

"It wouldn't be well if the Hokage were to leave his village for too long." He responded too quickly.

The Uchiha subsequently shot a glare at his Hokage best friend, who stood inquisitively on the side seeming like he was actually contemplating the idea. Sasuke clenched his jaw and dug his eyes deeper into the blonde's head, hoping the idiot would receive his telepathic plea.

"A hot springs, eh…" Naruto scratched his head. After a moment, his expression beamed. "Well, why rush, Sasuke? I only just got here! We can relax a bit before setting out! It'd be a good chance to get to know the people of this village!"

The Hokage bursted out into laughter before the woman began to join him. The Uchiha, at a loss for words, stood there lifelessly.

Ever since this woman had set her eyes on him, she'd been sticking to Sasuke like glue. Things didn't get any better when he found out she was the one he was supposed to work with for this investigation. Uncanny enough, she was a medical ninja as well.

Just like..

"Ah, Nanadaime! Where is your cloak?"

"AH! Theres no way I can lose that!" Naruto yelped, shifting himself around in panic.

"I must've left it back at the village centre. I'll be back, Sasuke."

"Wait, Naruto-"

The Uchiha groaned as the 7th Hokage disappeared as quickly as he had turn his back on the two. Sasuke parted his lips uncomfortably at the following silence before closing his eyes tightly with an annoyed sigh.

The woman next to him broke out into a series of giggles before latching onto Sasuke's arm, pushing her chest into his muscles.

"Sasuke-kun," She started in a sweet tone, "Say.. do you want to have a little bit of fun before Nanadaime comes back?" The woman began to trace the raven-haired man's chest, the tips of her fingers gradually ghosting lower and lower as she outlined his abs through the surface of his shirt.

As if he were avoiding a paper bomb, Sasuke quickly shifted his body to the side; smacking the woman's hand away and subsequently keeping a foots distance between the them. He sharpened his eyes defensively.

"Don't touch me as you please." He says antagonistically, "I've just about had enough of you."

"Why so mean, Sasuke-kun? I just want to help loosen you up a little.."

"I have a wife."

"You have a-" The woman frowned instantly, "Well, that's surprisingly loyal of you. It cant be helped then- a parting gift will do."

Suddenly, the woman jumped forward, wringing her arms around the Uchiha patriarch's neck in a tight grasp before shoving her body against him and crashing her lips against his.

From the distance, Naruto paused in his tracks and squinted his eyes up ahead, immediately widening them at the sight of his best friend in trouble. "What in the world-"

The raven-haired man widened his eyes in shock, and in a matter of seconds, Sasuke pushed the woman forward before leaping behind further, rubbing the back of his hand on his lips.

A nervous drop of sweat rolled down his temple. "You-!"

Suddenly, the 7th Hokage appeared between the two of them, his arms stretched out defensively and his eyes turning into slits. The woman jumped back a little in surprise, but simply gave an innocent smile.

"A-Actually! Sasuke's right, it's late, and I still have a lot of paperwork to get done in the office. The two of us will be leaving right away back to the Leaf Village, -ttebayo!"

The blonde shifted his head to the side and and gave the Uchiha patriarch a quick side eye. Sasuke simply glared at his friend before furrowing his brows in annoyance.

* * *

The two ninjas swished along the woods, travelling at the speed of light in amidst of the darkness of the night sky. A dark ambience seemed to hang around the raven-haired man for the rest of their journey back to Konoha. Shortly after Naruto had witnessed the act, he had made sure to repeatedly apologize for not intervening sooner.

"That woman, seriously, _-ttebay_ o! You're a first-rate ninja though- I highly doubt you couldn't have dodged that!"

"She caught me off guard." Sasuke muttered. "This wouldn't have happened if we just left right away."

"And I said I was sorry about that, you bastard." Naruto exclaimed, "On the other hand, you let other women patronize you too easily! What are you going to do when Sakura-chan finds ou-" Naruto paused, his cheekbones suddenly sinking in with fear. "Th-That's right! You still have to tell Sakura-chan about this, - _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke closed his eyes calmly as his friend proceeded to make a series of unintelligible grunts and gibberish in great distress.

"What should we do!? If you and Sarada-chan need a place to sleep at night, Hinata and I wont mind at all-"

"It wont be necessary. Sakura doesn't need to know."

"TEME!" A fist suddenly crashed against the side of Sasuke's head, sending him off balance for a brief moment in the woods but landing swiftly on a branch.

"What's the matter with you, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asks, annoyed as he rubbed his head in pain.

"How sorry are you going to be to Sakura-chan and Sarada-chan!? Just admit to me right now that you did some things here and there with that woman before I arrived!"

"What are you saying? Of course I wouldn't do something like that." Sasuke retorted, his voice raising itself. "What happened had no significant meaning, therefore it isn't necessary that she needs to know."

"Hmph. You really don't understand a woman's heart, do you?" Naruto stood on the branch opposite to the Uchiha, "Even if that's the case, how would you feel if Sakura-chan got all frisky with some guy at the hospital and hid it from you!?"

Sasuke pondered the thought for a moment, his expression surprised at the scenario.

"-Not true at all by the way. But what happened with you back there was no doubt infidelity! Total infidelity, I tell you! At this rate.."

 _"Papa! H-How, how could you!? You're already never home, yet- to mama…" Sarada shrieked with hot tears running down her face, throwing her head around in pain. Her mother's hand rested on her shoulder as she hiccuped with tears._

 _"Let's go Sarada, we don't need a man like that in our family.." The two girls gradually disappear into the distance as the distressed Uchiha patriarch reached out towards them._

" _-That_ is going to happen!" Naruto finished his illustration. Sasuke gazed at the Nanadaime in utter disbelief.

"Anyways, even if it doesn't mean anything to you, you still need to be honest with Sakura-chan! Although I can't guarantee you'll get out of it in one piece.. even if it's you.." An image of a raged Sakura appeared in his mind, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "She would most likely just be depressed for awhile."

"Well, you have my promise I won't mention a thing to her about it. I'll leave that stuff to you, -ttebayo… come see me later if you make it out alive." He leaned into the Uchiha with slitted eyes and a nervous sweat, " _My offer still stands. Remember, just say the word.._ "

Sasuke watched as his best friend pounced back onto the ground, running towards the entrance to the Leaf Village just up ahead. Once he was out of sight, the raven-haired man gazed in the direction of his home, lost in thought.

* * *

Why does this happen to him?

Uncharacteristically, the guilt weighing on Sasuke's shoulders seemed to get heavier and heavier with every word Naruto had rammed into him earlier. He hadn't thought about it much in the beginning, but the more that guy spoke, the more he felt like he had committed a dreadful sin against his family. He immediately began to harbour an intense disliking towards the woman for causing this trouble for him.

An image of his wife then came up in his head. Towards this kind of stuff, there was no doubt that Sakura was surely to be upset at the news. On top of that, a few months had already passed by since the last time he saw his wife and daughter. For all her patience and kindness, is this how he was going to repay her?

"That stupid usuratonkachi.." Sasuke muttered under his breath. _He's got things into my head._

The Uchiha thought this, but he himself knew it was wrong to think about hiding something like this from Sakura. It would've been fine for him to just shove this matter in the back of his head and move on with his life, but things weren't how like it was before. He has a daughter now. He has a wife. He was no longer a revenge-seeking teenage boy, or a lone-wolf searching the world for a reason to return home.

When you take on the role of father and a husband, your life isn't just your own anymore. Everything you choose to do affects the people close to you. He had learned this the hard way after nearly jeopardizing his relationship with his own daughter. There was no more room to be selfish of his actions. He had other people to think about now.

Without wasting any more time, he attempted to come up with what to say to his wife. Unfortunately, he still had no idea how to go about telling her. In the end, even the gods could agree he wasn't exactly the most articulate man in the world.

Eventually, Sasuke's feet had finally brought him to the front of his apartment's doorstep. As he reached towards the bell, his hand had frozen instead of pressing it right away.

He contemplated his thoughts for awhile longer, lingering at the doorway in the dead of the night. By this time, everyone must be with their loved ones already, eating dinner and conversing with eachother at the table. Their family had to move into this makeshift apartment for the time being because Sakura had destroyed their house once again. It was an old, sub-par living quarters that couldn't even begin to compare with the original Uchiha complex. How times have really changed.

But Sasuke couldn't care less about those things. His home was wherever these two were.

With that in mind, he released one last stressful sigh and rang the bell.

For the first time, Sakura answered too quickly to his liking. The door creaked open as pools of light from the hallway began to shine in his eyes, and the presence of a petite, pink-haired woman came to sight.

The viridian color of her eyes whirled to life after she peered up to find her husband. This only made his job harder.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm home." He says in a low, cool tone. In a few seconds, he invited himself in as his wife moved to the side, hiding her reddened face.

"This is a surprise.. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Sakura said softly before clicking the door shut. "I knew Naruto had gone to see you, but I didn't expect you to return with him."

"Aa. I have a few things to do here. " Sasuke unbuckled his coat, wringing it onto the couch in a swift motion. The pink-haired girl walked back towards the pot that had been simmering on the kitchen stove, watching as she opened the lid to give its contents a slow stir.

The Uchiha slowly made his way towards his wife's side, pausing to stand beside her. Sakura noticed him out the corner of her eye, noting his absentminded expression as he watched her stir the pot and raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour.

".. It's tomato stew. You chose the right night to come home."

"Where is Sarada?"

"She's still out with Boruto and Mitsuki. She'll probably be back soon."

He had to do it now. It was annoying, but this was the least he could do.

"What about you? How was your-"

"A woman."

Sakura turned her head at her husband, raising a brow at his words.

"A woman.." He attempted to continue.

"A woman?" Sakura repeated in confusion. "What do you me-"

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl widened her eyes as she let go of the silverware in her hand, dropping the spoon into the pot with a tiny dunk. A long, silent pause enveloped the air.

"O-Oh. Is that so.." She responds quietly in a nervous tone.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know how to respond to you." Sakura bit her lip, suddenly holding back wet eyes. At the sight, Sasuke's internal self immediately fell into a state of panic.

"Th-This has never happened to me before. If you're happier with her, then-"

"It's not like that." The raven-haired man raised his voice slightly, silencing his wife as her lips parted in shock. Immediately, he became frustrated at his lack of aptitude for speaking. He had already made things worse than it originally was in a matter of seconds.

Sakura watched him in silence as he closed his eyes, taking a few seconds first to himself.

"-A woman kissed me abruptly while I was on my mission. I just wanted to tell you that."

Was that good enough of him?

The following moment felt like an eternity. He watched as his wife widened her eyes, a tinge of wetness still present at its corners.

 _Her reaction is…_

All of a sudden, Sakura could no longer contain her laughter, bursting out into a series of giggles as she placed a hand on the counter for support.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his temple as the Uchiha patriarch furrowed his brows at the new situation, a little annoyed even that his effort was being belittled. "Why are you laughing?"

Sakura ceased the rest of her laughter, wiping a tear from her left eye. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, you just seemed a lot more stressed out than usual, that's all. You gave me quite a scare."

"Hn." The raven-haired man remained silent, the heaviness of his chest slowly beginning to instantly lighten. His wife let out a relieved sigh, placing a hand gently on her chest.

"There's no way I can be angry at you after seeing you come out and tell me so straightforwardly like this. To be honest, I'm really surprised." Sakura turned the rest of her body to face him with glowing eyes, "I'm your wife, remember? Besides, I'm sure you didn't agree to do such a thing in the first place."

The Uchiha widened his eyes at her forgiving words. For some reason, the surroundings around them instantly appeared brighter.

 _But, shannarooo.. curse that woman for getting something even I rarely get!_ Sakura's mind raged; her husband sighing at the evident jealousy showing in the popping vein on her forehead.

Instead, the pink-haired girl quickly pushed those thoughts aside, grinning as she looked up at her husband with a benevolent smile. Sasuke watched as the momentary flicker of sadness in her eyes managed to loosen his tense expression, replacing it with an ache of his own.

"Thanks for telling me."

She began to lift two fingers in the air, bringing them slowly towards the front of his forehead. For a moment, the two of them seemed like they were frozen in place. The Uchiha's lips parted at sight of their family's notorious forehead poke; instantly feeling a surge of gratefulness for the human being standing before him and the life she had given him.

Just before she could complete the gesture, the raven-haired man moved his head to the side, instead leaning lower to plant a kiss on her lips. Sakura widened her eyes as her husband settled there for a few seconds, her hand still left floating in the air.

A moment later, he retreated slowly with a satisfied smirk as he took in the new shade of red on Sakura's face.

"You are so..!" The viridian-eyed girl started, her lips quivering in embarrassment as she quickly retracted her hand back to her side. " _shannaroo…_ "

"Thank you." He said cooly, his expression content.

The redness of her face slowly dissipated as Sakura smiled at her husband in return. Just like this..

"Welcome home, by the way."

His heart was full.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

".. But, how was it?"

"…"

"What's her name?"

"I don't remember."

"Were they soft?"

"…"

"Don't tell me she slipped in a little-"

"You're annoying."


End file.
